


Fuck It, Trick-or-Treat | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baird's such a dick, F/M, Halloween, Sick Character, Sick kisses, That's why i love him so much, sick reader, trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't hang out with me?"</p><p>"Hell no. You're sick, I'm not, that's life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It, Trick-or-Treat | Damon Baird x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarnisisLH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/gifts).



> For Lyn, who is sick on her favorite holiday. Get well soon, boo!

"Stop bitching; you're too old anyway."

"You're never too old for Halloween!"

The blond man rolled his eyes with a groan, "You are twenty-four years old. No one's letting you trick-or-treat, and pardon the assumption, but somethin' tells me you're not the bag snatching type."

You sneezed, "Meanie."

" _I'm_  mean? You're the one bitching at me 'cause _you_ got sick!"

"No; I am bitching because I got sick on my favorite holiday."

"Perfect opportunity to stay in bed and watch all the _Halloween_  movies."

"I want candy."

"Then I'll go to the store and get a big ass bag and call it a night."

"You wouldn't hang out with me?"

"Hell no. You're sick, I'm not, that's life."

You pouted, "But you're my best friend!"

"I'll send pictures." Damon said with a smile that made you want to punch his throat.

"Fine." You crossed your arms and put up a pout, "Go to Augustus' Halloween party."

"Was planning on it, but thanks for the permission, mom."

You rolled your eyes with a scoff, "Shut up and go away."

"Bring you back some candy, okay?"

"If it's not an entire bag, we're no longer friends."

"Duly noted. Watch some movies, take some medicine, go to bed."

You nodded, "Alright."

He pecked your forehead and walked out, sending a small wave behind him. You sighed and popped a couple of pills, turning on your side and switching to Netflix on your Xbox. You put on a same-shit-different-title scary movie and wrapped yourself up in your favorite blanket, wishing Damon wasn't such a prick and would spend time with you.

Fucking dick.

xXx

You suddenly awoke to the feeling of something being tossed on your bed, followed by a sudden weight moving next to you. You turned on your other side and looked up to see him.

"Well I'll be damned…" You muttered.

He snorted and reached down on the side of your bed, "Gotta say, you being out cold only an hour after I left is kinda sad."

"It's only been an hour?" A yawn followed your question, along with the rubbing of your eyes.

"Mhm. Was at Cole's, but my heart wasn't into the party so he said to "go hang out with my lady friend." So yeah. Fuck it and trick-or-treat, right?" He pulled up a bag full of candy and placed it next to you.

"Looks like we get to stay friends." He said with soft eyes.

You smiled and maneuvered your head onto his lap, grabbing his hand and holding it, your attention on the movie. Damon's free hand carded through your hair.

"Sorry for leaving you." He said quietly.

"You're here now… And you brought candy."

He chuckled, "Twenty-four years old, can buy candy any time of year, but refuses to unless it's Halloween."

You laughed and looked up at him, "Sue me."

"Na, I got something better. Trick or treat?"

"Well, I know you, and you're a dick, so… Treat."

"Good choice."

He leaned down and kissed you, his lips bringing you a wonderful warmth both throughout your entire body and your cheeks specifically.

He pulled away about an inch with a smile. You merely laughed.

"Trick's on you; I'm still sick."

"Fuck you."

"Well, it'll break the fever…"


End file.
